Assassin's Magic: Shadows
by flockgirl
Summary: Jace, Aimee, Sabrina, and Derek were taken from their families when they were young to train to be Assassins, but when they uncover a lost secret, what will it take to save themselves, much less the world?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys, Another story coming your way, but this one is a little different. I actually have a co-Author! Her name is Mia and she'll be writing all the even chapters. Hope you enjoy!)**

Jace slid his hands in his jean pockets to keep them warm from the icy cold winter weather of Washington DC. He hated the weather when it reached below 60 degrees, but he couldn't do anything about it. He worked in DC even when it was cold, so it wasn't worth worrying about. Plus, he had a family to look out for.

Of course, he didn't have a real family, he was only 17. But the there were three people in his life that acted as a family to him. The same three people he had known since the government took him away from his real family. They trained together, fought together, they were his team, his best friends. His fellow assassins.

At the moment, he was on his way to meet his second in command, Aimee.

Aimee reminded him somewhat of a firecracker. Once you set her off she exploded until she had no energy left at all. He chuckled just thinking about it. Her red hair and stormy gray eyes reminded him of that personality trait.

He rounded another corner, close to the school now. It was early morning, at dawn before school started. They were enrolled at the local public high school under different names, but at night, they had a job to do…meaning they got little down time. Sometimes Jace wished he were still with his real parents, but only sometimes. The rest of the time he was grateful to have his friends.

Plus being an assassin was totally badass.

He gripped the manila folder tighter in his hand until he walked across the street and to the back courtyard of the school. Leaning against a potted plant, arms folded across her chest was Aimee.

"You're late."

"I'm the leader, I do what I want." He grumbled and leaned next to her.

"Why didn't we just meet at the club house?" She snapped changing the subject quickly.

"I didn't want to wake up that early. School is closer."

"You're too lazy to be the leader."

"Only in the mornings."

"Assassins are NEVER lazy."

"Okay, what is this, rip on Jace day? Can we just talk about the job already?"

She huffed, her version of 'Fine'.

He smirked and opened the folder, revealing a page with a lot words, but no picture. "They don't know who he is, but he's been causing trouble. Hacking and such, and they've located the computer that he's been using. We have to discard of him. Tonight."

"Tonight? We just pulled a mission last night…"

"I know." He looked at her softly. "It's a pain in the ass but someone's got to do it."

"Yeah, true." She sighed and shook her red head. "Let's get to class."

Jace nodded. "Sure thing Aimee."

**(A/N: What did you think? PLEASE REVIEWW)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee sat down next to Jace in the classroom. She gave him a look that said, "You'd better not screw up class again today." He looked back at her with a shrug, as if saying, "Hey, you can trust me."

She rolled her eyes and focused on the teacher's words. For the next hour she kept glancing at Jace, wondering what he was thinking, but then mentally slapping herself that she had not been paying attention.

After the bell rang, Aimee bolted out of her seat.

"Whoa, what's with the wheels Speed Racer?" Jace asked sarcastically.

"I want to get lunch fast so I can head over to meet with Sabrina and Derek."

"Well you could give me a heads up when you do!" He scoffed.

"Who are you, my mother? Just come with me. Jeez." She took his wrist and tugged him along beside her.

They stopped at a pizza place and ordered a few slices before heading out and meeting with the others.

"So what's this about a new mission?" asked Sabi, eating sushi, her personal favorite.

Derek was already on his computer, ready to search down anyone who could possibly come up on file.

"I don't know, something about some guy trying to sneak into this place…crap like that." Said Aimee, talking with her mouth full of Pizza.

"This isn't crap Aimee, this is work." Said Jace, totally into it.

"Yeah well, excuse me for wanting to do something not work related."

Jace looked at her, something in his emerald eyes apologizing. Though he was into his work, she knew he knew the feeling of wanting to get out of it sometimes. She nodded, a certain silent forgiveness in the gesture.

She then turned back to her pizza. Her fiery red locks were in a braid and her bangs swooped to the sides. The length of her hair annoyed her slightly, and she silently promised herself to get s haircut. She looked up again to see the jet-black haired Jace watching her softly.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, taking another bite.

"You have sauce on your lip."

"Uh…thanks." She said blushing, taking a napkin and wiping her lip. "Anyways, we need something exciting besides missions to happen."

Sabrina nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah, we do. I'm so bored…"

Suddenly, the computer screen on Derek's computer blinked, "Guys…I think I've got something."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina sat up and followed the others over to the computer to see what had popped on to Derek's screen. It was a picture of their victim, a man named Zachary J Notes. She frowned at it, there was something very familiar about this Zachary guy, but she couldn't put a finger on it. His face…

"Jace, where did you say this address was again?"

He looked up. "Well…I didn't really look at it…"

"Well look at it!" Aimee didn't look happy.

He sighed and pulled out a folder, flipping it open and reading for the address. He froze, eyes widening. "It's the school…The address is at the school…"

They all looked at each other, sharing a look. Something weird was going on, not like the normal case.

"But why at the school?" Sabrina asked. "Why _this _school?"

"Call me crazy but…" Derek looked up at them. "I think someone has been watching us….closely."

"I would call you right." Jace mumbled. "This isn't good."

"Should we even go tonight?"

"Sabrina, don't be stupid. We have to."

"I'm not stupid Aimee, I'm just looking out for the team!"

"Yes, but this is our job, we can't just get out of it cause we're scared!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Shut it you two!" Jace stepped between them. "Just chill out."

"She needs to chill out!" Sabrina yelled.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! You're not even human!"

Sabrina's eyes went wide. It felt like Aimee had slapped her in the face.

Derek stood and put his hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "That wasn't necessary…"

Before Aimee could say anything, Sabrina was storming away. Aimee knew she hated that she had magic. It wasn't her fault!

"Sabi!" Derek ran after her. "Wait!"

"No, I'm not going back."

"We still have to go back to class."

"Tell them I go sick and went home."

"Sabi-"

Sabrina sighed. "If you're going to bug me, just come on."

"Where are you going?"

"To the card shop, to talk to Mr. K."


End file.
